All I Ever Wanted
by cherrydust
Summary: The sequel to Hungry Eyes! It's not required to read Hungry Eyes before this, but I'd like that alot. ^_^ PG once again for shonen-ai and ungraceful kissing scenes!


Duo sighed heavily as Wufei brushed past him. Days had past since Wufei had kissed him and they had totally ignored each other. Not for lack of trying on Duo's part, Duo had dropped every possible hint he knew how to drop without being openly blatant in his affections. Wufei hadn't seemed to notice…and Duo was beginning to wonder if he had only imagined the emotions inferred by the kiss.

They were alone together that night; Trowa had offered his two-sentence expiation, by grunting, "The lions are sick. Cathy wants me there," before leaving and Heero had seemingly whisked Quatre off for a romantic evening, leaving Duo and Wufei alone together. Duo sighed again and resumed fiddling with the radio he was trying to put back together, never noticing the ebony eyes that flickered around the room only to land on him.

::If you only knew

What I feel for you

If you only lived for me

The way I live for you

I'd be in heaven

My dreams would come true::

He couldn't possibly feel the way I do. Any response to the kiss had to be instinctive Wufei thought, watching Duo as he tinkered with wires of the radio. He couldn't…

Duo glanced up then and the two boys met each other gazes. Duo smiled faintly and a flush rose hurriedly over Wufei's face. Duo's smile widened and Wufei almost died of embarrassment. He's laughing at you! Stop it! He doesn't…he doesn't care about you Wufei almost sobbed to himself as his eyes narrowed and he glared at Duo. The grin left Duo's face and only a hurt expression was left behind.

::'Cause all I ever wanted

Is you

And you alone

And I love you so

More than you could ever know::

Wufei cringed inwardly as he saw the look on Duo's face. Duo whirled around in his seat and hunched over the radio, his shoulder and neck muscles tense. Wufei bit on his lower lip and then slowly, walked over to stand behind Duo's chair.

::All I've ever wanted

Is you::

Duo stiffened as he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. Why is he doing this? Is he doing this to hurt me…or is he just as confused as me? "Duo?"

"Ye-es?" Duo asked, hating himself as he voice cracked on the one syllable word.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" If he doesn't take his hand away soon, I'm going to cry

"You're tense," Wufei said matter-of-factly and gently began to rub Duo's shoulders. Duo stiffened. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Duo slowly relaxed against Wufei' tender-loving?-touch.

::If you were my own

To caress and hold

I would shower you with love

And drown within your soul

Because I live and breathe for you

And I really need to know::

Duo closed his eyes, warding off the tears that had sprung un-expectedly to his eyes. I wish…I wish Wufei could love me… Duo thought, biting down on his lower lip.

"Hey," Duo's eyes opened, slightly startled at the tender touch in Wufei's tone. "Don't cry!" Wufei turned Duo around in his chair so that he was facing him.

"Fei?"

Wufei's eyebrow rose at affectionate nickname, but said nothing other than, "Why are you crying?" as his hands cupped Duo's face and his hands brushed the tears away.

Duo all but melted into Wufei's gentle touch as he admitted, "Because you're touching me."

::That all I've ever wanted

Is you

And you alone

And I love you so

More than you could ever know

All I've ever wanted

Is you::

Wufei's hands stiffened and he started to draw them away from Duo's face, "Sorry," he whispered.

Duo's hand reached forward and pulled Wufei's hands back to him. "I'm crying," he said coolly, "Because I love having you touch me."

Wufei's eyes widened and his hands tightened around Duo's as Duo reached up and kissed him.

::Everything I do is for you

You are every part of me

And I don't want to face

Another day

Alone

Without our love::

Wufei fell into the kiss, not wanting it to stop, not wanting to face the realities that would come rushing back all to soon. He could feel Duo's tears against his face; he could taste them on Duo's lips. What he was unprepared for however were the tears trickling down his own cheeks.

Duo slowly lifted his lips from Wufei's and said softly, "Now you're crying."

"I know."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful," Wufei whispered back.

"I am?"

"Stop digging for compliments," Wufei ordered. "Dammit, you know I love you!"

"No I didn't," Duo said honestly. "After you ran away after you kissed me…I thought I did something wrong…that you hated me."

"Baka," Wufei said, kneeling on the floor and wrapping his arms around Duo, drawing the slender boy into a powerful embrace. "How could I hate you?"

"I don't know," Duo said, wrapping his own arms around Wufei. "But…I love you too."

::'Cause all I've ever wanted

Is you

And you alone

And I love you so

More than could ever know

All I've ever wanted…::

After a moment, Wufei said, "I wonder what the other's will say."

"They'll say something like…" Duo's eyes narrowed into violet slits as he purred, "Is he as good in bed as you said he'd be?"

"DUO!"

"Joking! Just kidding!" Duo eyed Wufei nervously. He wouldn't use a katana on me, would he?

"You-mmph."

Duo wasn't going to find out what he was that night as he pressed his lips purposefully against Wufei's.

::..is you..::

::..End..::


End file.
